SCP Foundation/SCPs/SCP-DIS-088
Item #: SCP-DIS-088 Object Class: Euclid Special Containment Procedures: SCP-DIS-088 is to be kept in a standard 0.5 m × 0.5 m × 1 m storage case. The handle of SCP-DIS-088 should be securely fastened to the container to prevent cross-contact between its active area and the container wall. Personnel must take care to avoid touching the active area at all times. Description: SCP-DIS-088 is a golden sculpture of a left hand with a bronze handle. The sculpture and handle appear to be hollow given the relatively low total mass of 2.78 kg. Laboratory tests have shown that the handle is composed of 12% tin, 7% aluminum, 77% copper and 4% unknown metals. Analysis of the golden portion is not possible due to its anomalous properties. Any solid object that comes in contact with the active area of SCP-DIS-088 will begin transforming into solid gold after approximately six (6) seconds. Anything touching such objects is unaffected with the exception of clothing on human subjects. There also appears to be an upper limit on the size of items that can be turned into gold; for instance, dropping SCP-DIS-088 onto the ground does not convert the entire planet Earth. All gold created via SCP-DIS-088 is non-anomalous and has 999.99 fineness. Resulting items are generally much heavier due to the high density of gold; the source of this additional mass is as of yet unknown. Addendum DIS-088-1: The Foundation suspected anomalous activity after treasure hunters reported a golden shipwreck in the Atlantic Ocean ██ km northwest of Casablanca. The area was cordoned off under the cover story of naval weapons testing, and disinformation teams successfully dismissed the reports as urban legends. SCP-DIS-088 was found not far from the sunken ship. Experiment log DIS-088-1 Experiment: DIS-088-7 Date: 08/██/1996 Test substance: One (1) ice cube; approximate mass is 15 g Result: Ice converted to 310 g gold cube Notes: It's weird that liquid water isn't affected, yet ice is. -- Dr. Smitherson Experiment: DIS-088-11 Date: 08/██/1996 Test substance: One (1) moistened cotton towel Result: Towel converted to gold; moisture was forced out as liquid water during conversion process. Notes: It's also interesting that this doesn't happen to the D-class, considering that the human body is mostly water. -- Dr. Smitherson Experiment: DIS-088-18 Date: 08/██/1996 Test substance: SCP-409 Result: Testing denied. Notes: Let's not risk the possibility of SCP-DIS-088 being destroyed. -- O5-3 Experiment: DIS-088-19 Date: 08/██/1996 Test substance: One (1) gold ingot of 990 fineness Result: No apparent change. Subsequent analysis revealed that ingot has increased to 999.99 fineness. Experiment: DIS-088-26 Date: 08/██/1996 Test substance: One (1) partially inflated latex balloon with a single marble inside Result: Balloon converted to gold; marble unaffected. Experiment: DIS-088-██ Date: 10/██/1996 Test substance: SCP-682 Result: D-7736 instructed to prod SCP-682 with SCP-DIS-088 using an extended metal pole. SCP-682 begins converting to gold at point of contact. Conversion slows after approximately five (5) seconds before stopping completely at 12 seconds. SCP-682 violently separates the converted portion from its body and EXPUNGED. Notes: D-7736 and another D-class were killed before SCP-682 was returned to containment.